Device miniaturization has been the current trend in many areas of technology, such as electronics, semiconductor, optoelectronics and mechanics. This means that components (which are made from combination of these devices) are also miniaturized. However, there are many problems in miniaturization, and they demand novel technological solutions. From an electromechanical viewpoint, miniaturization often implies rearrangement of electrical interconnects among devices. When the interconnects are done by traditional wire-bonding, the stress within the working area increases rapidly as the bonding area shrinks, which eventually surpasses the yield strength of the base plate material and causes bending, cracking and/or structural damages. For compound semiconductors (e.g. III-V, II-VI,) this kind of damages often cause defect or deformation in the interface structure and alter the device characteristics. In most case, the device would lose its normal function or even become inoperable as a result of the defect or deformation.